1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer desk and more particularly pertains to supporting computer-related equipment and holding computer storage disks with a computer desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer desks is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer desks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a computer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 271,260 to Turner discloses a computer desk. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 278,108 to Lyman et al. discloses a modular computer desk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,623 to Holland discloses an executive desk convertible into a computer center. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,240 to Peters discloses a personal computer desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,217 to Gonnet discloses a desk with computer work station.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a computer desk that provides an extended working surface for using a computer and associated peripheral devices thereon while simultaneously allowing for the storage of computer disks therein for ready access when needed.
In this respect, the computer desk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting computer-related equipment and holding computer storage disks therein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved computer desk which can be used for supporting computer-related equipment and holding computer storage disks therein. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.